Antes de Mario Bravado
by Bridgit Blakk
Summary: Alguien sabe que paso antes de conocer al Juez Logan? (Antes del capitulo "Mario Bravado"). Solo lean, espero que les guste :D


Eran alrededor de las 6:00pm, la banda había ido a la caverna Centro Comercial, iban a comer pizza de no haber sido que la última vez que pidieron pizza fue el viernes de la semana, habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en el refugio.

En fin, Kord contaba con que iban a ir muchas personas e iban a comer mucho, lamentablemente solo fueron: Danna, Grendell y los demás ingenieros, y los padres de Pronto.

Sobraron 6 cajas de pizza, por lo que llevaban 4 dias seguidos comiendo pizza, al principio parecía algo genial: "desayunar pizza" jajaja, pero 4 dias?, eso ya es demasiado.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigieron inmediatamente a un local donde preparaban sándwiches, el cuarteto moría de hambre.

-Me puede dar 3 sandwiches con todo, por favor?- Pídio Kord.

-3 sandwiches con todo- menciono el empleado a sus compañeros para que se pusieran a trabajar.

-Un sándwich con todo excepto mostaza por favor- Dijo Eli, la mostaza se le hacia simplemente asquerosa, tenía un sabor muy fuerte.

\- Un sándwich SIN mostaza- repitió el empleado.

-Vas Trix- Le menciono Eli tomándolo del hombro.

-A si, un sándwich con mostaza, mayonesa, tomate, cebolla, cátsup, mucha lechuga, jamón, queso y aceite de oliva- Le dijo al empleado llamado "Alex".

-Con todo?- pregunto Alex al notar que había mencionado casi todo lo de la barra.

-No, solo lo quiero sin aguacate- Le explico.

-Oh, esta bien. Un sándwich sin aguacate- grito Alex- disculpe, va a pedir a algo?- le pregunto a un pequeño topoide que estaba cerca del local.

-Pronto, faltas tu-Menciono Eli.

-Ah si si si, un sándwich con todo excepto aceite, mayonesa, mostaza, aguatacte, tomate, lechuga, jamon, queso, y cátsup- Pidio Pronto.

Pero todos se le quedaron viendo al notar que técnicamente no había pedido nada.

-Que?- Pregunto al verlos con cara de "que?"

-Bueno es que, pediste un sándwich sin todo- Le explico Kord.

-Es que solo quiero la cebolla- Aclaro Pronto como si fuera d elo mas normal.

-Mmm, bueno-Digo Alex el empleado- una cebolla.

Todo el personal se le quedo viendo raro ya que eso no es muy normal que digamos.

En cuanto los sándwiches estuvieron listos la banda se fue buscar una mesa disponible, se sentaron comieron, Kord sus 3 sandwiches, Pronto su cebolla, Eli 1 ½ sándwich y Trixie solo ½ ya que ALGUIEN se comió gran parte de su sándwich (ese ALGUIEN es Eli, jajaja).

Terminaron de comer y decidieron volver al refugio, durante el trayecto Trixie les compartió chicles a la banda.

-Hey chicos! Quieren uno?- Pregunto mostrándoles unos chicles de sandía que traía en el bolsillo.

-Si- Contestaron todos al uniso.

Cada miembro de la banda tomo uno. Entonces Kord hizo una bomba con el chicle.

-Jaja, Kord- Rio Trixie .

-Que paso?- Pregunto al verla reírse.

-Tengo una idea, hay que ver quien hace la burbuja mas grande, aceptan?- Propuso Trixie.

-Oh si- Respondieron Pronto y Kord, en cambio, Eli solo bajo la cabeza.

.-Que tienes Eli?- Pregunto Trixie al verlo con la cabeza baja.

-Mmm, bueno es que, nose hacer bombas con el chicle- Menciono con voz baja.

-Oh, jaja, no te preocupes, yo te enseño- Le dijo a Eli- Mira aplastas el chicle hasta hacerlo plano- Empezó a explicarle, luego abrió la boca para mostrarle como.

-Luego lo pones en la punta de tu lengua- Le dijo Kord haciendo lo mismo que Trix, abrió la boca para que entendiera.

-Y luego soplas- Menciono Kord.

-Oh- Eli había prestado mucha atención a cada detalle- Bueno está bien, aquí voy.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto se le quedaron viendo a Eli muy de cerca.

-Saben chicos, eso es incómodo no tienen que verme asi, podrían alejarse un poco?- Pregunto un tanto incómodo.

-Ah si, ok- Los tres se hicieron poco para atrás.

Eli mastico el chicle, lo hizo plano, lo puso en la punta de su lengua, todo iba bien pero a la hora de soplar en vez de que se inflara el chicle, Eli escupió el chicle el cual salió volando.

-Jajajajaja, Eli eso, jajaja- la banda se empezó a atacar de la risa por lo sucedido.

-Mmm, oops- Eli bajo de su meca y corrió a recoger su chicle mientras la banda seguía riendo- Oigan ya, no se burlen- Dijo avergonzado.

La banda siguió avanzando, durante el resto del trayecto Pronto trato de quitarle los chicles a Trixie, dice que uno no es suficiente, por lo que Trixie le hizo una pequeña broma, cambio los chicles por unos picantes.

Pronto tomo los chicles pero sabían horrible asi que inmediatamente lo escupió en la cera. Dos guardias aparecieron diciendo que escupir en la cera es ilegal en esa caverna por lo que lo llevaron con el juez Logan

Y se supone que ustedes ya saben lo que sigue 3

 **Holaaaaaa**

 **Me extrañaron?**

 **Creo que no** **, bueno no importa, solo espero que les haya gustado el fic.**

 **Es triste me prohibieron meterme a fanfiction y con tan poca imaginación que tengo me cuesta trabajo publicar fics.**

 **ME VOY A MORIR**

 **Podrían contestarme estas preguntas….**

 **1 Cuando hacen un sándwich o emparedado que le ponen?**

 **2 Ustedes usan la palabra sándwich o emparedado?**

 **3 Saben hacer burbujas con el chicle?**

 **4 Alguien puede decirme que fics me recomiendan leer y si ha salido otra película?**

 **5 Les gusto, esta mas o menos, o no les gusto el fic?**

 **No eh leído nada y no creo poder leer todos los fics, tampoco eh visto la serie ni las películas, es MUY triste.**

 **BUENAS NOCHES (en donde vivo)**


End file.
